Alayna Puckerman
by Anernerk
Summary: Puck's little sister is starting high school. What happens when she wants to join Glee Club, but Puck won't let her? Four-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a four-shot about Puck's little sister Alayna, my OC. Tell me what you think by REVIEWing! Love Anernerk**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Alayna walks down the stairs in her grey off the shoulder shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of black heels with her school bag flung over her shoulder. Her black hair lay loosely curled down her back and shoulders. She walks into the kitchen to see her mom, Nicole talking to her brother Noah.<p>

"Morning sweetheart," Her mom says when she sees her.

"Morning," Aly mumbles as she opens the fridge looking for the milk.

"Ready for your first day of high school midget," Noah smirks at his little sister.

Aly rolls her eyes. "One don't call me Midget and two don't make high school seem like a big bad place because I know it's nothing like they make it seem in the movies," She says holding up her hand.

Nicole lets out a little laugh. "Okay you two get to school before you're late," She says.

Puck grabs his car keys off the counter while Aly walks out the front door.

"We've gotta pick up Quinn so you're sitting in back," Puck says opening the driver side door. Aly rolls her eyes again, but climbs in back.

"Hey," Quinn says when they pick her up.

"Hey babe," Puck says leaning over to kiss her.

Aly makes a gagging noise in the back of the car. "Hey Aly," Quinn giggles pulling away from Puck. "Hey Quinn," Aly laughs.

Puck pulls into the school parking lot and cuts the engine. He turns around in his seat to look at his sister.

"So here's the deal, I'm a cool senior and you're a dwebby freshman. Don't do anything to embarrass me," Puck jokes.

Quinn hits him in the chest. "Stop being a jerk," She says. Aly chuckles and climbs out of the car. She throws her bag over her shoulder and doesn't wait for Puck and Quinn.

Walking into McKinley, it looked like any ordinary high school. "I love your shoes," Mercedes says grabbing Alayna's attention.

"Thanks, I just bought them," Aly smiles down at her shoes. "I love your bag."

"Thanks," Mercedes smiles. "Mercedes," Quinn squeals running over to hug her friend. "Hey Quinn, how was your summer with your dad," Mercedes asks.

"It was good. We reconnected," Quinn smiles. "Way to wait for us Al," Puck says. Aly shrugs.

"Wait Aly? This is your sister," Mercedes asks Puck. "Unfortunately," He chuckles. Aly elbows him.

"Oww," Puck says rubbing his stomach, making her smile. "Al this is Mercedes," Puck says.

"Nice to meet you," Aly smiles. "What's going on over here," Kurt asks walking up to the group.

"Puck's introducing me to his little sister with amazing fashion sense," Mercedes says to her best friend. "Well this is true. I'm Kurt," He says looking at Aly's clothes.

"Hey," Aly smiles. "Quinn it's so nice to see you sweetie, how was your summer," Kurt asks pulling the blonde into a hug.

"Great, I meant to call you guys when I got back, but I was a bit busy," Quinn says with a smile looking at Puck.

"Ah yes, Finn told me you two reconciled during the break," Kurt smiles. Puck nods. "Yupp she's my woman, "He says.

Aly rolls her eyes. "I'm getting out of here before I throw up my breakfast. Does anyone know where Mr. Shuester's class is," She asks looking at her schedule.

"Yeah, I'll bring you there," Santana says walking up to the rest with Brittany in tow.

"Santana," Aly says hugging the Latino. "Hey girly," She smiles pulling away. "Hey," Brittany chimes in. "Hey Brittany," Aly chuckles hugging the blonde.

"Quinn did you get fat over the summer," Santana asks jokingly. "Nice to see you too Santana," Quinn says rolling her eyes playfully.

"Hey I'll meet you on the field after practice," Puck says to his sister.

"What am I going to do for an hour and a half while you're at football practice," Aly whines. Puck shrugs. "Homework," He suggests.

"Who gets homework on the first day," Kurt asks. "I can't believe Puck actually just suggested homework," Mercedes laughs.

"Ah well gotta be a good role influence," He says. "Let's go kid, I'll show you the way to Español," Santana says linking arms with Aly and Brittany.

"Bye guys, Kurt, Mercedes it was nice meeting you," Aly shouts down the hall. (A/N: Alayna knows Santana because she used to hook up with Puck all the time so she met her and she knows Brittany because of Santana obvi.)

"Mr. Shue I've got some fresh meat for you," Santana says as the three walk into the Spanish room. "Hey Santana, Brittany, how was your summer," Mr. Shue asks with a smile.

"Great I met a leprechaun who's now living at my house," Brittany smiles before walking over to a cute boy in the back over the class.

Mr. Shue looks at Santana confused. "He's an exchange student from Ireland. Anyways this is Alayna Puckerman," Santana says. "Puck's little sister."

"I didn't know Puck had a little sister, I'm sorry," Mr. Shue says. "It's fine. He says I embarrass him," Aly chuckles.

"Well it's nice to meet you Alayna," He smiles. "Please call me Aly," She corrects. Mr. Shue nods.

"Oh and just to fill you in, Puck and Quinn are back on, so hopefully Rachael won't cause any more problems in club," Santana tell Mr. Shue. He chuckles. "Thanks for the heads up."

"What club," Aly asks curiously. "Glee club," Mr. Shue says. Aly gives him a confused look. "New Directions," He adds. Aly shrugs.

"You mean Puck's never said anything about it," He asks. "Never heard any such thing come out of his mouth, what's a glee club anyways," She asks.

"We sing and dance, perform for people," Santana says. "Sounds like fun," Aly says.

You should come check us out. What do you have fourth period," Mr. Shue asks.

"Uhm some math class that I don't want or need," Aly says. "I think I can get you out of class for a day," He says.

Santana smiles, "Well I'll guess I'll see you fourth. Brit let's go," She calls the blonde. Brittany skips out the door trailing Santana.


	2. Chapter 2

**You know the drill. REVIEWS make the world go round...well the fanfic world anyways lol. Love Anernerk**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Mr. Shue and Aly walk into the chorus room fourth period. "Is that a Cappelen," Aly asks pointing to the piano. (AN: I looked types of pianos up because in all honest I have no idea about them haha)

"It is, you play," Mr. Shue asks. "I've been taking lessons since I was eight," She smiles running her hand over the keys.

"What else do you do," He asks interested. "Well other than piano, I've taken dance since I was two and I sing, mostly in the shower, but sometimes at my dance studio we do musical numbers where we get to sing, oh and I've been in a few school plays," Aly says.

\"Wow that's a lot of arts under your belt," Mr. Shue says.

"Mr. Shue will you please tell Rachael that she's not the only one getting solos this year," Mercedes says walking in with Rachael behind her.

"Mr. Shue I never said that," Rachael denies. "Girls can we please get through the first day without you fighting," Mr. Shue asks.

The girls huff but drop it. "Hey Rachael," Aly waves at the brunette. "Aly hey what are you doing here," She asks walking up to the younger girl.

"Mr. Shue said I could come watch you guys since I'm interested in joining," She says.

"Wait you two know each other," Mercedes interjects.

"Well I did date Noah," Rachael says. Aly nods.

"Rachael did you take my notebook by accident, I can't find it," Finn asks walking into the room. "Yeah I think it's in my bag, sorry," She says to her boyfriend.

"Aly? What are you doing here," Finn asks his best friends' little sister. Aly rolls her eyes not wanting to explain herself again.

"She's thinking of joining," Santana says walking in with Brittany. "Oh cool, does Puck know," He asks looking at Aly.

"He doesn't need to know every aspect of her life. Why are you badgering her with all these questions," Santana says. Finn stays quiet. Artie, Tina and Mike walk in talking about new song ideas.

"Hey everyone," Artie says with a big smile "Hey," Everyone replies. "Guys this is Aly, Puck's sister. She's thinking of joining New Directions," Santana says.

"Cool," Tina says. "The more the merrier."

"Exactly," Artie adds.

"And apparently not only can she sing but she's an excellent dancer," Mr. Shue says. "It's always good to have a fellow dancer in the group," Mike says.

"Mr. Shue I brought our newest addition to New Directions," Kurt says happily walking through the door with Blaine.

"It's good to have you Blaine," Mr. Shue says. "Blaine," Aly says. "Aly," Blaine says. "When did confused transfer to McKinley," Aly asks.

"This year, I hung up my warblers jacket and joined New Directions," Blaine smiles.

"Wait I'm confused, how do you guys know each other," Kurt asks.

"His sister Mackenzie is my best friend in the whole world, and Blaine's only the love of my life," Aly says.

"Oh so this is the Aly Mackenzie's always talking to on the phone," Kurt chuckles.

"Yupp, that's the one," Blaine laughs. Quinn walks in holding Puck's hand.

"Aly," Puck asks a little shocked. "What…what are you doing here?"

"I'm thinking of joining New Directions. Although my brother didn't tell me he was in it," Aly says.

"Uh I am…what's the big deal is," Puck says. "I never said it was," Aly says.

"Okay everyone take a seat," Mr. Shue says. Everyone sits down in a chair across the room. Puck sits, grumbling stuff to himself.

"Okay so where do we begin," Mr. Shue says clapping his hands together. "How about we discuss a schedule of some sort so all the solos don't go to Rachael," Mercedes says.

"I second that," Tina says. "I do not take all the solos. It's not my fault I'm talented," Rachael interjects.

"Whoa are you saying we aren't," Tina asks annoyed. "No I didn't say that," Rachael says quickly. "No but you implied it," Mercedes snaps.

"Ladies ladies, please calm down. Mercedes, Tina we'll find solos for you guys okay," Mr. Shue says rubbing his temples. "I know how about we see if Aly is as talented as she says."

"I never said I was talented. I just said I could sing," Aly speaks up. "Very well," Mr. Shue chuckles. Aly stands up and walks in front of the room.

"Okay here we go," She says rubbing her hands on her jeans.

_I let it fall, my heart_

_And as it fell you rose to claim it_

_It was dark and I was over_

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_My hands they're strong_

_But my knees were far too weak. _

_To stand in your arms_

_Without falling to your feet_

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew_

_All the things you'd say they were never true, never true_

_And the games you play you would always win, always win_

_But I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face_

_Let it burn while I cry_

'_Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name. _

(A/N: Aly has a voice, like Demi Lovato)

When she finishes the room is quiet. "Wow," Rachael's the first to speak up. "That was amazing."

Everyone looks at Rachael shocked. "What I give credit when I see true talent. I'm not that conceited," She says folding her arms over her chest.

"Rachael's right, that was amazing," Mr. Shue says. "We need you in the group," Tina says. Aly looks at Mr. Shue to see what he says.

"I agree, welcome to New Directions," He says. Everyone cheers. Puck gets up, swings his backpack over his shoulder and leaves the room. Quinn stands up and smooth's her dress.

"I'll be right back," She says going after Puck. "Puck, Puck slow down," She yells running up to him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, Nothing's wrong Q," He says. "You're lying; I know when you're lying. Just tell me," She begs. Puck sighs heavily. "I don't want Aly joining New Directions," He says.

"Why not?" Puck turns around to see his little sister standing there. "Why don't you want me there," She asks annoyed.

"Because this is my thing Aly, not yours," Puck says. Aly rolls her eyes. "You sound like a selfish five year old. We can both be in glee club Noah," She says.

"No we can't, don't you understand? This is the one thing that's just mine and now you want to come in and take over," Puck says.

"Football's your thing," Aly says. "This is different, it's important to me," Puck argues. "Oh yeah so important that you never told me or mom about it," Aly says folding her arms over her chest.

"It makes sense to me okay. You're not joining and that's that," He says. "You can't stop me. It's not up to you Noah. I'll do what I want," She says annoyed.

"What's going on out here," Sue says walking down the hall. "Sorry Mrs. Sylvester they're just having a sibling disagreement," Quinn says.

"I can see that Fabray," Sue says. "What's the deal?"

"My brother doesn't want me to join New Directions," Aly says.

"Well of course not, why would you want to do that when you could actually join a good club and make good use of your time," Sue says. Aly looks at her confused.

Mr. Shue walks out. "Ah Will it's good to see your club's still as dysfunctional as ever," Sue says. "Really Sue," Will says annoyed. Sue shrugs and walks away bored with the situation.

"Can we all just come back to the class," Mr. Shue asks. Aly nods and walks back. Puck groans, but Quinn take his hand and leads him back to the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**REVIEW because you love me...PLEASE! haha -Anernerk**

**Disclaimer" I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>~After School~<p>

Aly sits at the empty table doodling in her pad of paper. "What are you doing," Kurt asks walking up with Blaine.

"Waiting for Noah to get out of practice, what about you guys," She asks as they sit down. "Kurt was retaking a history test so I waited for him," Blaine says.

Aly nods. "Noah's mad at me. He told me I wasn't allowed to join New Directions," She says.

"Puck's just being selfish, he'll get over it," Kurt says. "

He never gets over anything I do. He holds grudges over me forever," Aly says playing with the pen in her hand.

"Wish there was something I could tell you," Blaine says.

"God I wish Windom got out the same time as us so Kenzie could give me advice because you guys are no help," Aly groans.

Blaine chuckles. "Sorry, but she should be getting out now," He says looking at his watch.

_Hey yo! Where my BFF, where my playboy bunny? Where that n**** Hugh Hef? When we pull up at the light why everything else get left? Why they screwing up their face, why they looking a hot mess (Girlfriend by Nicki Minaj)_

"Oh my god Kenz thank god you called," Aly says picking up her cell. "Okay first of all why is it that Blaine can transfer but you can't. Seriously I'm calling a family meeting."

Blaine rolls his eyes playfully. "I know don't worry, we'll convince her," Aly continues. "No I needed to talk to you about whether or not I should join the glee club." "I know." "Okay I will then, see this is why you're my best friend. You give me great advice." "Okay love you too, sleepover your house, Saturday."

She hangs up the phone. "I'm joining New Directions and yes I did just invite myself to your house on Saturday. And yes I am going to watch you while you sleep," She says with an innocent smile.

"How many times do I have to tell you Al, I don't play for your team," Blaine chuckles. "I'm never giving up hope," Aly laughs.

"It's good to see you in good spirits again," Kurt chuckles

~Next Day~

Noah hasn't talked to Aly since yesterday at school. Everyone's in the Glee room when Aly walks in. Blaine and Kurt smile at her and wave her over.

"You've got to be kidding me," Puck says. "Look Noah I've thought about what you said but it still doesn't mean I can't be a part of the club too. This isn't a competition, there's enough room for both of us," Aly says.

"Whatever," Puck says looking away from her. "Okay everyone so I have your first assignment of the year," Mr. Shue says. "Everyone expresses love in different ways and your assignment is to pick and perform a song having to do with love in some way."

He writes the word 'Love' on the white board. "I'm giving you guys two weeks to come up with something," He says with a smile. "I'm gonna sing My Heart Will Go On by Cellen Dion," Kurt says. "It'll be brilliant," Blaine chuckles at his boyfriend.

"I was thinking something Katy Perry." "Of course you were," Mercedes says rolling her eyes playfully. "What about you Aly? What do you think you'll sing," Kurt asks. Aly shrugs. "I don't know yet. I'll think of something," She assures them.

~Saturday Night~

"So what's his deal with you joining anyways," Mackenzie asks sitting on the couch, bag of chips in hand.

"All he said is that it was his thing and that he didn't want me taking that away from him," Aly says with a sigh.

"See and if I were you I would confront him face to face and be like what is your problem. And then I would probably kick his a…." Mackenzie says stopping short when she sees Blaine give her a stern look.

"I'd kick his butt," She finishes. Aly chuckles and looks over at Taylor, Mackenzie's four year old sister playing with blocks on the floor.

"Whatcha making Tay," Aly asks her. "A castle for Princess Cassie," Taylor says holding up her favorite doll.

"No… no he didn't! He did? Are you sure," Savannah, Mackenzie's nine year old sister says into the home phone, walking into the living room.

"Anna who on earth are you talking to and what are you talking about," Blaine asks. Savannah pulls the phone from her ear.

"Lauren. Apparently Jimmy Bennett ate two worms at recess today," She says. She puts the phone to her ear again and leaving the room.

Blaine shakes his head. "I blame you," He says looking at Mackenzie. "Me….why would you….yeah it probably is my fault that she's a phone-a-holic," She agrees.

"Why hello everyone," Mrs. Kelly Anderson says walking through the front door. "Hi mom," Aly says. "Hi sweetheart, how are you," She asks.

"I'm okay, but I'm not too happy with you," Aly says. "Me? What did I do," Mrs. A asks confused. "Well I see that you finally allowed Blaine to transfer to McKinley, yet I'm still best friendless in high school. That disappoints me," Aly says.

"Oh well I told you girls we would discuss it, didn't I," Kelly says. "Mhm and I would like to discuss that now please," Aly says.

Mackenzie chuckles and throws a chip at her. "She just got home from work. Why don't we discuss it tomorrow morning," Kenzie says.

Aly sighs but nods. "Wow Kenz that was so grown up and mature of you, I'm shocked and a little proud," Blaine says.

"Well since your proud, I say was discuss this tomorrow morning over some of your amazing chocolate chip pancakes," She says with an innocent smile.

Blaine chuckles. "Sure why not," He says. "Yay pancakes, pancakes, pancakes," Taylor shouts excitedly. "Not for you, you don't need the sugar," Mackenzie laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the whole Aly Mackenzie hang out was kind of not important for this story, but I wanted to put in some interaction because I'm thinking of writing a short story for Mackenzie too! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Last Chapter. Please let me know what you thought and tell me if you think I should make a short story for Mackenzie, my other OC, Blaine's little sister. She's a bit more out spoken than Aly and I think she's more fun. haha well you know what to do...REVIEW! Love Anernerk**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks Puck starts being mean to Aly. He makes rude comments and even at home he'll bump her roughly with his shoulder or ignore her.<p>

Noah walks up to Aly with a few of the rude hockey dudes. "What do you want Noah," She asks annoyed. "Me and my friends just wanted to show you the best part about being in Glee club," He says with a smirk. "And that would be," Aly asks rolling her eyes. Before she can react she is covered in purple slushy from head to toe by the group of boys. "What the hell is wrong with you," She screeches. Puck chuckles. "Welcome to Glee club sis," He says with spite before walking away.

Walking into the Glee room Puck feels proud of himself until he sees the faces of his teammates. They all sit across the room, arms crossed with pissed of looks on their faces.

"What's the deal? Why's everyone look like they're ready to kill someone," He asks standing in front of them.

"Because we are," Mercedes snaps. "Mercedes please," Mr. Shue says. "How could you slushy Aly? For one she's one of us and for two she's your own sister," Tina says.

"Yeah that's not cool man," Mike adds. Puck rolls his eyes. "Guys it was just for fun calm down, you're over reacting," Puck says.

"Over reacting, are you kidding me? Dude did you see her after you did that to her? She was a mess," Finn says.

"I found her in the bathroom crying. When I asked what happened, all she kept saying was that you hate her," Santana tells him angrily.

"She's such a drama queen. It wasn't that bad and who even cares, that's what she gets for joining when I told her not too," Puck says.

Quinn and Aly walk into the Glee room and there is silence. "This is exactly why I didn't want you joining Glee, you're turning everyone against me," Puck says angrily to his sister.

She looks at him dumbfounded. "I got everyone to turn on you? Don't you mean you did that to yourself? I didn't do anything to you Noah," She says starting to tear up.

"You wanna know why I never told you or mom about Glee club, because I didn't think you would care. All you two care about is you and all of the stuff you do. Between dance recitals and talent shows, my stuff just doesn't fit in," Puck says angrily.

"That's BS and you know it. Me and mom have gone to all of your football games and we would have gone to all of your competitions. Your activities are no less important than mine," Aly says.

"Yeah but they never amount up to what you do Aly. I'm not as talented as you are. I'm not good at everything. And when I finally find something I am good at that I love to do you have to waltz in and take it from me. You're always one-upping me and the sad part is you don't even know it. If you were never born I would be the talented one and I wouldn't need to worry about you barging in to take everything away from me," Puck says with anger clear in his voice.

Aly's tears are falling down and she doesn't bother to wipe them. "I don't mean to one-up you; I never meant to do that. You make it seem like I hate you so much that I just want to shadow you all the time. Don't you even get it? The only reason I wanted to join this club was because I miss you," She shouts.

"I wanted to be able to do something together. Now a days you're always with Quinn or at football practice. You haven't made time for me since you got into high school." Puck looks at her, sympathy beginning to play on his features.

"Aly…I...I didn't know," He says. "Just forget it," Aly says wiping her tears. "It doesn't even matter." She turns and runs out the door.

Santana, Quinn, and Britany walk into the girls' bathroom to see Aly sitting on the floor crying. "Well if this isn't just your hide out place of the day," Santana jokes. Aly doesn't laugh.

"Are you okay Aly," Britany asks the young girl. Aly wipes her tear with the back of her sleeve. "Yeah I'm fine Brit," She says. "Come one," Quinn says holding out her hand.

"What," Aly asks looking up at her. "We have something to show you," She says. "I don't really feel like surprises right now guys," Aly sighs.

"Trust us, you'll like this one," Santana says with a smile then looks at Quinn. Quinn sticks out her hand again and Aly takes it.

"Guys I don't want to go back to the Glee room," Aly groans as the girls drag her there. "It'll be fine," Quinn says.

When the girls walk in they see Puck sitting in front of the room on a stool. He has his guitar in his hands. Aly rolls her eyes. "Why did you guys come get me," She asks.

"Because you need to be here, just listen," Santana says pushing her down in the seat across the room from Puck. Aly crosses her arms across her chest and the other girls sit down.

"So I've been thinking about the assignment and I think I finally found the right song to sing," Puck says to Mr. Shue who nods. Puck pulls his guitar close and begins the first notes.

_Just one more moment, that's all that's needed_

_Like wounded soldiers, in need of feeling  
>Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading<br>Please don't dwell on it, 'Cause I didn't mean it  
>I can't believe I said I'd lay my love on the ground<br>But it doesn't matter, 'Cause I made it up  
>Forgive me now. Every day I spent away<br>My soul's inside out. Gotta be some way  
>That I can make it up to you now somehow<br>By now you know that…_

_I'd come for you, no one but you  
>Yes, I'd come for you, but only if you told me to<br>I'd fight for you, I'd lie, it's true  
>Give my life for you, you know I'd always come for you<br>You know I'll always come for you  
><em>

_No matter what gets in my way, as long as there's still life in me  
>No matter what, remember, you know I'll always come for you<br>I'd crawl across this world for you. Do anything you want me to  
>No matter what, remember, you know I'll always come for you<br>You know I'll always com__e for you_

When Puck's done the minute he puts his guitar down Aly jumps on him, tears in her eyes. He hugs her tightly.

"I'm sorry I'm such an a**," He says. "It's okay. I'm sorry I joined Glee club when you told me not too. I'll quit if you want me to," Aly says.

He put his hands on her shoulder and pushes her away gently to look at her. "No, I want you to stay in Glee club. I was just being a selfish jerk. I shouldn't have been so awful," He says.

Aly clings to him tightly again. "I love you Noah," She says into his shirt. "I love you too Alz," He says kissing her head. The room explodes with cheers.

"Yay, I'm so happy everything's good again," Kurt says with a clap. Aly chuckles and wipes her eyes. "You know the only think that would make this club better," She says.

"What," Blaine asks. "Mackenzie," She says with a big smile. "I'll tell you what. I'll help you convince mom," He tells her. "Good," She says. Aly looks around the room at all the smiling faces and says "I think I'm going to like Glee club."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for this story. Hope you liked it. I have to admit the ending is a bit corny and I was hoping it would come out a little differntly but oh well. <strong>


End file.
